


Narwahls

by RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)



Series: Pietro Maximoff One Shots [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/RuckyStarnes
Summary: Warnings: None





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None

Y/N carried the basket of clean laundry up the stairs and headed towards the kitchen to fold them. As she entered the kitchen she could hear her husband and the 4-year-old twins in the living room, making her smile. She set the basket on the table and walked quietly to the doorway of the den to see Pietro on the couch, her son and daughter in his lap, watching a cartoon on the television.

"Daddy! It's a narwhal!" her son squealed, pointing at the creature on the screen.

"You're right, Nicolai," Pietro said, ruffling his son's blond hair and jiggling the knee that the boy was on causing the little boy to giggle.

"Papa! Stop!" the little girl pouted. "I can't hear!"

"Misha, inside voice. You know how your mother does not like it when you yell," the older man chided gently and kissed her head.

"Yes, Papa," the little girl sighed. She looked back at the screen as Pietro kissed her head again and then giving Nicolai one as well.

The show started to play music and the kids got up and started to jump. Y/N had to stifle a laugh as the two tried to get their father up from the couch.

"Oh no. I'm not doing it again," Pietro protested, leaning back into the couch, as the kids pulled on his arms.

"Please, Papa?" Nicolai begged, and Y/N swore she saw him give his father puppy eyes.

"You do it best!" chimed in Misha, her brown hair flying around from her jumping.

Pietro let out an exaggerated sigh. "Fine," he groaned, smiling at his children and he stood up, just as the one of the characters started singing.

Y/N watched as her husband danced around in front of the television singing the song about narwhals perfectly in his Sokovian accent. A smile played on her lips as she watched her family dance and sing.

Pietro looked her way and smirked. He bent down and whispered to both kids and walked to Y/N. He gave her a hug, circling around her to be behind her, keeping his arms around her waist. "Like what you see, krásny?" he whispered in her ear.

Y/N blushed and leaned against her husband's chest. "Very much," she sighed.

"Do you want more?" he asked, kissing her neck.

Y/N laughed and turned to face him. "Are you serious? Want to take our chances to see if we have another set?" she beamed. Pietro only shrugged his shoulders and smirked at her.

"I do not see the bad in that," he said, pulling her closer to him. "I always wanted a big family." He placed a kiss on the tip of her nose.

Y/N rolled her eyes. "I'll think about it," she said, "but first, let me fold the clothes." She wiggled out of his arms and walked towards the table.

"Or we can just practice until you decide," Pietro suggested nonchalantly.

"I'm good with that," she smirked. "I can see if my mom can take them this weekend."

Pietro smiled and kissed her cheek. "Chcem robiť zlé veci vám, krásny," he whispered in her ear, sending goosebumps down her neck. He then turned and walked back to the den, leaving his wife flustered.

"Okay, my čertíci, who wants to go outside and play tag?"

"Me!" both Misha and Nicolai answered, both rushing out the door.

"Keep thinking about it, krásny," Pietro said at the door, winking at Y/N.

 


End file.
